


The Lost

by KittenBlueStudios



Series: Profound [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Complete, Extremely Slow Burn, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Two female ryders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenBlueStudios/pseuds/KittenBlueStudios
Summary: The lost few and their journey...https://kittenbluestudios.tumblr.com/ to see art I've done for this series!





	1. Dark

**Author's Note:**

> rofjinn-A poncho-type garment that has importance to Jaal, or Angara in particular. The particulars are, in fact, unknown! however, we do know no one else is to wear it and he does not wish to share /why/.  
> skkut-A general curse word. This is close to saying 'fuck' or 'shit'. It can replace both!  
> Drasharay-I made this one up, this one is "death to darkness" or "falling to the dark" "going dark" the loss of sunlight leading to weakened immune systems(this is a fact stated in game) and eventually death if not treated.

**  
**

 

Veold's blizzard climate was becoming worse. He could see it, feel it. All Angaran knew the planet they inhabited, once peacefully, was under seige in more ways than one. The blizzard bothered them very little, the chill was not bad. It was the _skkutting_ cloud cover. Because of their bioelectricity, Angara were naturally always warm and did well in colder climates, but they  _did_ need to recharge using the sunlight. When the eternal blizzard first came they had to quickly adapt, making artificial sun light, or they would go dark.

 

He hadn't been alive when it happened, but the tales were told. Passed down orally over the generations. _Drasharay_ was a terrible death. First it lowered the immune system, caused fatigue, loss of bioelectrical control, dryness of their skin and mouth.

 

 _Just that part itself was a terrible thought._ He thought to himself as he examined the inner workings of the kett rifle he'd acquired during his last battle. The green color wasn't one he'd exactly have chosen for the area he was in currently, but he wasn't in any position to be picky. Pulling off the outer casing, he set it to his left and examined it thoroughly. His holo visor made it easier, scanning it quickly and recognizing some parts used in angaran weaponry. Other parts, well, that was the fun part.

 

The next steps of _Drasharay_ , if one did not find sunlight, one could suffer from deaf or blindness, numbness in limbs, undocumented _illnesses._ Coma and death were always not far behind.

 

He shuddered slightly at the very thought of becoming ill before pulling out the very inefficient ammunition reload system of the gun. The entire ammunition chamber was--well, he would make it better. He went over several ideas in his head before typing in theories in a datapad. If he could combine the recent alien technology—the magnetized system that compressed masses of energy rather than relying on actual bullets—he could potentially completely resolve ammo weight issues. Results were promising, but not what he wanted with the first few simulations. His calculations were off somewhere.

 

Sighing through lavender colored lips, he lifted a hand to his cowl, feeling the fresh now bandaged wound.

 

 _Just another thing to keep me from finding a partner._ He thought, unhappily. At least he now had the weapon that did the damage.

 

_A partner...That was what this needs!_

 

He cocked his head slightly as he pulled a strange part from the weapon. Quickly typing notes in his datapad. A deep frown pulled at his lips and he sent a small bioelectric charge through the coil. His brows rose as he realized what it was for, and he wondered why the kett didn't _utilize_ it if they had _built_ it. Blue eyes danced with excitement. This could be useful. If he could harness his own energy instead of mass like the alien technology he’d found... _yes!_

 

Unanswered questions, but that was for later. Grabbing his old rifle, he began to modify the kett weapon with his own. With renewed vigor, he moved swiftly. He quickly tore into the older weapon, taking pieces he needed for his newest toy.

 

This new weapon will give him, and the resistance, an even greater advantage. More so, if he could manage to build more. Maybe. Evfra wasn’t very keen on new things, not like the Moshae.

 

Not many Angara shared his enthusiasm for such things out on the field. He was ever curious, but it was always about something _new._ He strived to pick apart everything, he wanted to know about many, _many_ things and everything. All at once. He wanted to learn, but he wanted to learn everything at once!

 

Things like this, they were _exciting_.

 

He wished, just once, he could find himself _lost_ in something. Something _thrilling_ like taking things like this apart.

 

 _And not lost myself._ His thoughts grumbled, unhappily. He shook his head and concentrated on the kett weapon.

 

He shifted, reaching down to grab an extended barrel from a rifle he'd taken apart before. He hadn't been able to attach it to his previous weapon, but it would work out just fine for this one.

 

It took only about half an hour, but he was done. Holding his new weapon, he walked through the caves opening and looked up at the dark sky, unable to see the stars. Excitement of his tinkering done, he sighed, his _rofjinn_ fluttering in the cold air. They sunless, moonless, starless sky echoed through him like nothing else that night. He felt the weight of it, more every day it seemed.

 

Jaal Ama Darav, the one without direction. He sews, writes poetry, cooks, fights...he studies well, even dances. However, none of it was exciting. None of it was what he _wanted_ for himself. An ache in him called out in the darkness and his bioelectrics pulsed with one clear and lonely message.

 

_Lost._


	2. Void

"Put your back into it." Alec Ryder ordered. He never suggested, he never just said things, he ordered when it came to these things. It came from being an N7. Being an N7 meant a lot, as a Systems Alliance military, "N" was the designation of special forces and "7" was the highest level of proficiency. He'd completed Interplanetary Combative Training with high honors, and had earned a high level of respect from many. She'd graduated as well, but not nearly with the grace he had. He'd had become the squad leader of his N7 class, even gaining the respect of the infamous Commander Shepherd. The first human spectre. They'd been so proud.  


  


Until his illegal AI research was found by the Alliance.  


  


However, he still held his head high and was one of the best soldiers the Alliance had to offer. His research had been a black mark on the family name for sure, but that had never held him back from continuing forward...with the research or being an Alliance soldier. They'd confiscated what they could, but even with them watching he'd secretly continued. It was only after he'd completed SAM that he was given some slack. Because, suddenly, SAM was needed. For the Initiative program.  


  


"Are you sure this is going to work?" Viveka Ryder asked as the father daughter duo pushed the strange doorway open. One half of the door pushed upwards, the other down. Their squad still awaited enemy attack, though the attacking aliens had fallen back, they were likely going to swarm forward in force. Cora and Liam were more than capable, and both Ryders had no doubt if they needed back up they'd call out.

  


"I don't know. SAM has decoded part of the language, now lets see if we can have a conversation." Alec replied with confidence as they stand tall, looking forward into the odd mechanical almost prothean like building. 

  


_The Council would love to get their hands on this._ Viveka thought, thinking about all the possibilities for future science and development, but also worrying about what-exactly-this would do. She just hoped it wouldn't rain hell on them, the crazy planet was already trying hard to kill them as is.

  


"Nothing on this planets listened so far. Just...be careful?" Viveka says, her blue eyes locking with her father's own brown eyes. She'd inherited everything else; the almond shape of his eyes, his dark hair, the over all exotic asian look, but she carried her mother's blue eyes by some odd miracle. It probably had to do with her close work with element zero.   


  


"Worried about your old man, huh? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He joked, as if they were close. It was suprising. She blinked. He never joked like that. Yet, he had earlier, half heartedly, about Nick's coma, too. Maybe they could start over, in all this chaos, even without mom. Maybe...just maybe this was the change he had so desperately needed. 

  


In her hesitation he began to walk forward, he paused to look back. "Come on." He jerked his head farther into the dark building highlighted with odd glowing technology. "These are the moments that make it worth while."   
  
  


He was so  _sure._

  


She followed, looking around as she did. It felt...off. Dangerous. Something wasn't right. 

  


"SAM. Begin translating." Her dad ordered their AI. His invention, the one that had been implanted into the pathfinder crew. She turned her attention to the glowing holo infront of them, almost physical in nature. It was composed of layers of triangles, the center glowing, shifting, flowing in a static-like, yet fluid way. 

  


"A moment." SAM replied, it's artificial voice soft yet masculine in nature. She often wondered if it was meant to be masculine. "Indexing."

  


She sucked in a breath as the artificial intelligence worked, what was only seconds felt like hours. "Translation complete." 

  


"Liam. Cora. Patrol. If they haven't come back yet, they've retreated for now. Make sure there aren't any small squads and clear us a path out." Alec radios to their squad.

  


"Yes, Pathfinder!" "Yes, sir!" They respond immediately.  
  


Alec stepped closer to the holo. "Let's see what we have." He said, lifting a hand towards the middle of the triangles. Viveka looked on with caution as something...happened.

  


The fluid like center began..reacting. Reaching out to her father's hand. SAM, using her father's omnitool, reached back. The energy was terrifying, thrilling, beautiful. Blue and white flowed towards orange as if two lovers had finally found each other's embrace. 

  


Then, a final triangle lit, a surge of energy shook the foundation of the building, and both Ryders shifted their weight quickly to maintain their footing. 

  


_What...Just happened?_ She wondered, and she turned, and she saw it.   
  
  


The skies had cleared. In awe, she jogged outside, looking up. No deadly lightening, no terrifying storm. Just...clear sky as far as she could see. It was beautiful. Amazing. 

  


Her heart raced and she grinned. "I'll be damned. It's working. You did it!" Viveka exclaimed, looking over at her father as he walks up beside her. 

  


"There's hope at least." Alec said, his voice tired.   
  


  
"That's all anyone back on the arc is looking for. If there's hope, it'll all work out." Viveka replied, happy. A new beginning. The golden worlds may not be what they hoped, but they're alive. Her dad was making jokes. Their broken family – though her sister would be sleeping in for a while--could be mended in ways she had only dreamed of before. 

  


"Well, not if we keep looking at sunsets." Another joke. Her heart felt over joyed. "Let's get back to the shuttle an-" Just as they turned around they saw it.

  


A massive cloud burst from the building, knocking them off their feet and sending them flying off the edge of the building. Viveka attempted to grab the ledge, but the sheer force of the gust and the -pain- that came with it forced her to let go. It was like being hit by lightening. 

  


The next thing she knew she was gasping for air, panicking as she realized her helm was far too damaged to fix. It wasn't just the glass, the side of the helm, the interior had cracked and she felt fluid--was that blood?--flowing down the back of her neck.   
  
  


She couldn't hear what her dad was saying. She couldn't hear anything until he gave her his helm.   
  
  


"Deep. _Breaths_." He gasps out. Her ears are ringing, her head is hurting. 

 

"Initiating transfer." _Was that SAM?_  


 

It wasn't until Viveka heard the news her father had died, that she was the new Pathfinder, that she knew. 

  


She was  _lost._


	3. Noble Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosan yav daar- 'to cling to rock' 'clinging to rock' 'rock clinging person' a reaaaalllly stubborn person.  
> Dos Ashaan- 'noble fear' 'good fear' fearing things that are GOOD to fear because it keeps you alive.

He stepped down off the shuttle and breathed deep the air of Aya. He didn't stop to take in the sights, however. He walked with purpose towards Resistance headquarters, handing in his report to Evfra.   


"Jaal Ama Darav." Evfra acknowledged him with a nod and a frown, reading over the report quickly. "You begin your time in Aya?" The blue Angaran narrowed his eyes at the datapad and sneered. Jaal knew it was due to the loss of the scout who'd gone off on his own. One more lost to the kett.

 

"The report was more important, Evfra de Tershaav. I shall talk to Paaran Shie after I receive my next assignment." Blue locked with blue as their eyes met.

 

"Your next assignments will be ready after you meet with Paaran Shie, Jaal. Go." Evfra was not happy.

 

"Evfra, I do not wish to--"

 

"You will, Jaal Ama Darav. And you will _wait_ for your next assignment and talk to your family. Your true mother is here, she leaves tomorrow. It would do for you to relearn _dos ashaan."_ Evfra's glare was piercing. "You forget it. You are reckless. You need to fear death, not run _towards it."_

 

Jaal's fist smashed into Evfra's jaw. "You know nothing." He snapped, his bioelectricity flaring. "I will give my life for the _Skutting_ Resistance, for our people!"

 

Evfra's fist connected with Jaal's cheek. " _You_ know nothing. Every loss is a loss. Including _your's."_ Evfra snarls, throwing another punch into the opposite cheek. " _Gosan yav daar_ does not even begin to define your nature. You will go speak to your true mother, then Paaran Shie, and you will _wait to be summoned for a new assignment."_

 

Jaal felt tears prick his eyes, he knew Evfra was right. "Yes. I will. I apologize. I...will think upon my actions. I should not worry my mothers so." Jaal's guilt was over whelming. Evfra knew better than anyone. Evfra had lost _everyone_ and _everything._ And he was pathetically losing himself because he _couldn't find his place._

 

"Good. Leave."

 

Even Evfra could tell how lost he was. How many others? His bioelectrics pulsed weakly, seeking something he knew wasn't there.

 


	4. Alone

 

"Nexus Control, this is the Tempest--ident two-five, two-seven prepping to depart." Kallo said as their launch preparations completed. Viveka, Liam, and Cora stood at the helm, watching as they began take off procedures.

 

"Departure vector verified, Tempest. Godspeed, Pathfinder." Nexus control responded over the comms, and Viveka felt her nervousness rise.

 

"To Eos then, what would have been our Habitat 1." Viveka said, worried.

 

"Two failed outposts put an end to that idea." Suvi said quietly.

 

"Maybe we can turn things around." Viveka said, trying to sound at least a little confident.

 

"I hope so, Pathfinder." Suvi murmured, eyes on the ship's vectors. "I hope so."

 

 _Nick, I'm going to make sure you have a home to wake up to. I promise._ Viveka's thoughts went out to her twin sister, her heart thumping in her chest as the FTL drive engaged.

 

Eos. Two failed settlements, high radiation, but still there was hope for this planet. Even if living inside the radiation barriers would be key to survival, it would be fine. There was still so much to do, and Viveka knew she had to prove her worth there. If all reports were correct, she'd have a lot of work to do. Hopefully her hunch on the weird atmospheric technology were right. Hopefully she's be able to help.

 

It took three days in FTL to get there. They hadn't even checked out the Pfeiffer system on the way, knowing they needed to figure something out fast. They needed a _home._  


**SAM(Com system):System; Pytheas. Andromeda Initiative Habitat 1, designated Eos.**

 

"This is about as far as the Nexus surveyors could get before...well." Kallo trailed off, his salarian lips curled into a small, sad frown. "It was suppose to be an easy first step--until no one else showed and we got clobbered. Twice."

 

"Why has SAM altered frequency detection?" Suvi asked suddenly.

 

"There is a signal, Pathfinder. I recommend immediate examination of Eos." SAM said in his usual monotone, robotic voice. Viveka's brows creased.

 

"Let's see what's waiting here." Suvi said. Viveka could tell she still held onto hope. It helped. A little.

 

"We'll turn this around." Viveka said, really reassuring herself more than anyone else.

 

"A mirror of the signal of Habitat 7, possible atmospheric manipulation." SAM spoke up as they entered Eos's orbit. Viveka's eyes narrowed. Her theory was proving correct. It wasn't likely that all the Golden Worlds were a bust, there was definitely outside influence. She bit her tongue on the matter.

 

"Is that possible?" Suvi asked, stunned.

 

"We'll find out. If it's anything like Habitat 7, no doubt we'll run into the Kett." Her mouth curled in distaste at the thought, and she headed to the lockers. She comm'd for Liam and Cora to suit up before having Kallo bring them down within their mission parameters.

 

Suited up, she made her way to the lockers and grabbed her helm. Pulling it on, she looked towards Cora and Liam. "We're here to investigate. Keep your eyes sharp, it's possible we're looking at Kett interference." She said to them, _trying_ to take command.

 

"Yes, Pathfinder." Cora said, saying the title with almost a distaste. Nothing like she said it under her father's leadership. She understood. She felt she stole the position from her, too.

 

"Yeah, Ryder." Liam's casual and unprofessional reply spoke to her on multiple levels. He didn't see her in the same light as her dad, but as an equal. It had been that way before, but wasn't that way now. She straightened her back with determination.

 

"Path is green." Kallo announced over the com system as Ryder made her way down to deploy. Liam and Cora weren't far behind. They passed Vetra, who was still busy taking stock of what they had aboard and taking notes.

 

"Vetra, make sure to get me a copy of those supply notes." Viveka said to the Turian woman, who gave a soft hum in her subharmonics before responding.

 

"This is a secondary check, Ryder. I'll get us what we need." Vetra said, almost dismissively.

 

"As long as I get some verification of what we have on board, documented and undocumented." Viveka called over her shoulder as she watched the decontamination chamber begin to extend out, prepping for the team's leave.

 

"So far we're good." The subvocals of her voice were laced with confidence, Ryder wasn't at all worried, but they needed detailed reports on cargo for weight balance for the ship. She wasn't sure exactly how much of what they had was exactly Initiative approved, or Kallo and Suvi approved.

 

"Touch down." Suvi Anwar said over the coms. As professional as she spoke at times, the woman's accent always seemed to make her feel casual.

 

"Setting up Nav points for sites one and two. SAM, set way points for key interest destinations." Cora said, undermining Viveka's command.

 

Viveka bit her cheek, but held her tongue. She knew the crew, especially Cora, knew exactly how uncomfortable she was with the new job right now. How unfit she felt for it.

 

"Integrating search area from SAM. How he pulled that mystery signal from the storms, I have no idea." Kallo said over the comms.

 

"Multi-sensory neural collation. Amazing, isn't it?" Suvi replied casually. Their conversations had begun to make Ryder smile a little.

 

"Factory fresh across the board. Spinning up the compensators." Gil's voice echoed over the comm's suddenly.

 

"You're already tuning the displays?" Kallo asked Gil over the com, his voice professional with a hint of annoyance. Their bickering became background noise as the ground team watched the ramp drop and they got their first real steps out onto Eos.

 

As they left the Tempest, she shielded her eyes against the rays of the sun and looked up at the sky. The radiation made visual distortions, as heat waves do, and wondered exactly how she'd get this all done.

 

**_SAM(Private): Radiation levels are rising, Pathfinder._ **

 

She shook off the feeling of being lost and alone, she had a team to lead.


	5. Belonging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vesagara- Uprooted People. Basically the Angara who are no longer with Aya, but not with Roekarr either. Leaving of their own free will, they have no wish or want to be part of the main group of Angara.

His rounds in the training area with new recruits were helping. He was bonding and re-bonding with friends new and old again. He could feel that he had tramped down his bioelectrical field before, due to his depression. He'd lost so many over the years. He'd been fighting so hard to make something- _someone_ -of himself. Three recruits against him would be a good fight. Jaal had a wider frame, wider than most angara, and his punches were usually devastatingly accurate. He spent much time in the ring, and even more time in shooting ranges. He was a good warrior, but, still...it wasn't who he was.

 

He was starting to realize more and more he wasn't alone in that. Artists, forced to become fighters. Dancers, forced into war. Lovers torn apart by death. Families separated by war time assignments and their own specific abilities.

 

Evfra, despite his cold exterior, made every effort to give each Angara a sense of belonging and self. Time with family, time for their own interests, integrating their interests in what they do. Evfra knew better than anyone the feeling of loss. He knew the importance of feeling as if you belonged. His place, Jaal had noticed, was strictly to lead the Resistance. He had no family, the rare friend, and, in fact, hardly went home to sleep. Not that Jaal blamed him, the angara had a medium sized family home that was now empty.  


He, himself, simply had so many interests in unknowns it was...hard to place him. He wanted to pick apart and learn about new things. Evfra understood that, and placed him as a soldier--on many planets. Sending him to find out where enemies where, or to learn about Kett or other alien technology. Evfra had done a good job finding a place for Jaal, but somehow it wasn't enough.

 

He'd been among the first to scout out strange aliens on other planets almost half a year ago. Krogan, a particularly robust species, were thriving. Humans, Turians, and Salarians were staying out of their way, but had taken over Kadara. The _vesagara_ who lived there had taken to living by the humans' rules. The new aliens made his heart race with excitement. He wanted to know more about them.

 

He ducked under a kick, spinning and grabbing one recruit's ankle and throwing him to the ground.

 

They were not particularly honorable. His lips turned down in distaste as he thought of the Angara who lived there. They were strange, to be able to lie about their feelings, cheat their way through life. Manipulate others, purposefully hurt others. It was one thing to hurt others because you felt wronged, it was Angaran to express ones feelings.

 

He hated that Evfra kept contacts there, but could see the need. Aliens, though interesting, certainly could not be trusted.

 

He raised an arm to block another recruit's fist, countering with his own.

 

Now was no time to get lost in thought.


	6. Cause and Effect

Peebee's sudden appearance on Eos was a suprise for them all, especially for Ryder when she had pounced on her so suddenly. However, her playful attitude was great, and her knowledge on Remnant Technology proved amazingly useful. Viveka would be lying if she had said she hadn't wanted the asari on her team as soon as she met her. 

  


Plus, the young Asari was gifted tech specialist and biotic. She was extremely well adapted. The way she chattered on constantly without any awkwardness was endearing and a nice change from the snide comments of her team. Liam and Cora definitely did not get along well. 

  


"A lot of people have their hope pinned on us." Liam said. "They gave up on Eos. Can't blame them. Expected a Golden World, and instead they saw their friends die. Never know how that'll effect--Sorry. You okay?"

  


Viveka, Liam, Cora, and PeeBee had all set up camp after finishing up with activating the third remnant tower. It was dark out, it felt better to stay within the shielded area of the tower where they could block the camp fire with walls and the Nomad itself. It was little comfort, though. They all knew the Kett had their eyes on the Remnant technology. 

  


"I'm fine." Viveka said, shaking her head. "Dad's loss is still hanging over me, but we have much more important things to do than grieve. I'll mourn when I have time." 

  


"That isn't healthy." Cora chipped in. 

 

** SAM(Private): Cora is correct, Pathfinder.  **

 

_ I know, Sam.   
_

  


"Hey, everyone grieves differently. Let her do what she feels right." Liam said, snapping his head at Cora, still irritated with her. 

  


"I'll take first watch, you get some rest." Viveka said abruptly, standing and walking to the edge of the raised platform. 

  


"You're both pretty, now lets get some shut eye." PeeBee said, flopping onto her back and closing her eyes. "Tits versus dicks contest can resume tomorrow."

  


"Lovely." Cora remarked, rolling her eyes as she lay down.   


  


"Why thank you!" PeeBee said with a giggling laugh. Liam tried covering his laughter with a cough.  


  


_At least they aren't fighting about who's right and who's wrong anymore._ Viveka thought. PeeBee was a good icebreaker. Her eyes drifted upwards, looking at the energy beams heading towards the lake. 

  


_Dad, don't let me mess this up too bad. I'm lost enough already._

 

_** SAM(Private): Pathfinder, your current location-- ** _

 

_ I know, SAM!  
_


	7. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daar: Angaran city

Having a meal with his family was delightful, but he didn't contribute much to the conversations. He asked others about their lives, but right now his life was full of repetition. Evfra hadn't yet given him a new assignment other than help train new recruits, and his mother spoke enough of the new recruits for him to remain silent about his time with them.

 

She knew them better than he did, after all.

 

She excitedly told the family about how well they were progressing under his instruction, though she wishes he would work harder at achieving rank. Akksul and Evfra, both almost a decade older than himself, had done so much more after all. Akksul, though he'd strayed down the wrong path, had been bright and intelligent. He'd been curious and inquisitive about technology and the universe. He'd had so many questions about the Kett, possibilities of other aliens out there. Akksul had often looked down upon Jaal, deeming him a lesser intelligence. He'd held great respect for Evfra, who seemed to always step up and scold Akksul for his actions toward Jaal. Akksul generally saw reason as he looked up to Evfra.

 

Then, he'd gotten captured and tortured. He'd dropped everything that seemed important to himself. Family, friends, knowledge. He gathered together people, spreading fear of the newcomers as if they, themselves, were Kett as well. Akksul, Jaal knew, was drowning in hatred and loathing for the Kett and those who hadn't come to rescue him. He was struggling within himself.

 

He knew, because he was struggling a lesser, yet similar battle himself.

 

Evfra was much the same. Though he was still bright and intelligent as ever, he had not lost sight of what was important. He lead the Resistance with a fierce determination. His scars reminded him of what was important, rather than striking deep-seeded paranoia into him about everything. He had the foresight to know not to engage in an active war with the new aliens that had arrived from dark space.

 

Not _once_ since his and Akksul's escape from the Kett torture camp had he seemed lost at all.  Evfra knew where his calling was since that time, and charged full force. It had taken nine years, but he founded the Resistance. He lead an army, fought both Kett and sometimes Akksul's Roekaar. He learned military tactics quickly, and had set up a system of protection on all Daars. Evfra and Jaal's friendship remained over the years, and Jaal had become skilled at optimism...in response to Evfra's cold words. 

 

Evfra's initial coldness was very surprising to Jaal, after all, they'd grown up together. He could remember Evfra teaching him how to use his gun, sing Angara songs, even how to sneak up behind the Moshae. He'd been warm, playful, and a kind brother to him. It had hurt to see him change. A lot.

 

Jaal shifted in his seat and tried to focus on the discussions at the table. He'd lost track of who was talking about what.


	8. Broken

Drack was battle-hardened and funny...in a cranky old man kind of way. The old Krogan was a force to be reckoned with. Kett didn't phase him, not with him running around like a tank on legs. He bulldozed through them, giving pointers on them eventually. His laugh echoed during battle, and that kept spirits high as battle after battle took place. In fact, when they first met him he had burst through a window killing a wraith! It was...kind of cool.

 

Viveka began taking the lead with her biotics, rushing in with a lift field and slamming them down with force. She began pulling enemies _towards_ her, startling them as she shot them close range with her shot gun. This was a far cry from her initial peacekeeping duties, but she was no stranger to dealing with low life scum. She was learning battle tactics from a Krogan battlemaster, an asari commando, and an asari biotic who'd been out on her own on Eos for nearly a year. Fighting in a peacekeeper fashion just wasn't going to cut it.

 

Batarian pirates were ruthless assholes. Kett just seemed to be a little step up from them in larger numbers. This was more than Habitat-7. The battles were harder, the numbers larger.

 

Still, as they finished their assignments on Eos, Podromos set up for success, Viveka couldn't help but stand at the ramp of the Tempest and stare up at the stars.

 

_There has to be more to this than senseless battle. I didn't come out here to kill off an alien race._

 

Her heart hurt. She didn't know why the Kett attacked first without question. Why would none of them even try negotiating with them? She felt as if she'd already failed before she had even begun.   
  


_I need to find us a home. I can't worry about the aliens who shoot to kill. Focus. Home._

 

She may have won them an outpost, but she felt she had completely lost them peace.

 


	9. Running Blind

Kallo panicked. "We're on a collision course with unknown objects." The salarian said with haste, his voice strained as he quickly began trying to alter course.

 

Viveka grasped the railing tight. "Make corrections! SAM? Are you on this?" She shouted, her eyes focused forward, hoping not to see anything.

 

"Collision is imminent." SAM stated. Well, that wasn't helpful _at all._

 

"All stop, _now_!" Viveka commanded, surprising herself at how much like her dad she had sounded. She shook it off immediately upon seeing what was in front of them. A really,  _really_ big flagship. She couldn't help but feel dread curl in her stomach, pulling at her bones. It was huge, and was definitely Kett.

 

"Kett ships. A dozen--no, more!" Suvi announced, swallowing the quake in her voice.

 

"They've got us pinned against the scourge!" Kallo said, fear evident in his voice.

 

"They are scanning us, Pathfinder." SAM said over the comms.

 

"Well, scan them back!" She snapped, seething. "Try to find a weak point in defenses! We have to get out of this situation, yesterday!"

 

Suddenly the vid comms system opens, and a Kett appears on screen. His eyes, hollow and white, stood out against the black. His gray face, accented by bone, serious yet emotionless.

 

"Where is the one who activated the Remnant?" He asked as Cora, Liam, PeeBee, Drack, and Vetra came running to the bridge. "Their DNA signature is there. Answer me."

 

"I'm Ryder, captain of this ship and Pathfinder with The Initiative." Viveka said with a frown. "And who the hell are you?"

 

"I will not answer what is beyond your understanding. You'll come with me." Just as he says this, the lights dim and their ship begins to shift direction, moving towards the Kett flagship on its own.

 

"They've locked navigation." Suvi says, her eyes locked on her holoscreen as she tries to counter manually.

 

"We're being steered into their ship!" Kallo adds, bringing up a second then third halo, monitoring and helping Suvi with manual countermeasures.

 

"Just tell me what you _want_." Viveka says, stamping down her fears. She'd never been as brave as her sister. _Nick, why weren't you the one they woke up first, you'd be so much better at this._

 

"I won't explain what you can't understand." It was a repeat of an earlier statement, yet still he says it without emotion. It was as if there was none to be had. A chill ran down her spine.

 

_**Sam(Private Channel): Ryder, I have almost gained control of the ship. I need a few more seconds.** _

 

_Diversion time. Got it. Thanks, SAM._

 

"I actually know a lot about the Remnant. We should compare notes." Ryder said snarkily, jutting a hip out and placing a hand on it. "I do know how to activate it after all."

 

"Enough. Your defiance is naive and reckless." The Kett says, though he seems to frown a tad bit more, the tone of his voice doesn't change. He is still emotionless as ever. "This day marks the beginning of your greatness."

 

"I'm not here for you to toy with, you're not getting me _or_ my god damned ship." Ryder snaps, immediately raising a hand and flipping him off before shutting off the vid com as they regain control.

 

"SAM?"

 

"I have plotted a potential course through the scourge." Sam's voice was quicker than normal.

 

"Do it!" She prays she just made the right call, and that they wouldn't become lost to the scourge. Kallo and Suvi waste no time, their combined efforts turning the ship faster than she would have thought possible. Gil's curses rang up through the ship and she knew he was making adjustments for power fluctuations that would normally not happen.

 

"Come on, Kallo!" Vetra's dual toned voice shouts. The ship weaves through the deadly scourge, and even with the advanced gravity compensators, everyone is shifting to keep their balance.

 

"Damage to aft sensors!" Suvi calls out.

 

"SAM!" Viveka shouts, her grip tightening on the metal of the map navigation.  The golds, blacks, and purples of the scourge fly by in a beautiful but deadly blur until suddenly...its gone.

 

**SAM(Com system):Compensating sensory loss. External and internal fire unavoidable. We are clear of the scourge.**

 

"YES!" Kallo shouts, and Gil's voice came in over the com systems.

 

"We've got to find a place to land. We have to make repairs, like, now. Me and Liam are trying to get fires out now."

 

_Fuck, fuck. Aft sensors lost, we're lost by an unknown planet, God I hope this works out._


	10. Honest

The streets were in a panic as Jaal ran to the Resistance Headquarters. Mothers were racing to tuck away their children. Guards were rushing to get civilians away from the primary docking area. He'd seen the craft--too far to make much of in the sky other than it was on fire--coming down.

 

It was aliens. Aliens had found their hidden world. Invaded their sanctuary.

 

Evfra was waiting for him outside. "Bring them to me. Now." Evfra snaps, stressed. He had every right to be. They all were. They were frightened and up in arms. Jaal nods and turns about immediately making way to the docking area, back through the markets. He catches sight of more of his own people, terrified, racing into buildings. He heard Evfra barking orders to guards, who were already beginning to line the path.

 

This was not how he expected the day to start.

 

When he found his way there, he sees a guard jab the alien--a human--with the butt of his rifle. The human, unarmed and in soft clothing, stumbled with her hands raised high. She did not seem to come with the intent to harm, alone as she was. However, this could be a deception. She was small, a female by the looks of her.

 

" _Ow_ , yeah, thanks." She said, standing up straight. "Uh, yeah, hi."  
  
  
Paaran Shie was there before he was. "I am Paaran Shie, governor of Aya. We are the Angara." Paaran Shie's associates surrounded her, trying to look as intimidating as possible while she, herself, stood relaxed.

 

"Hello, I'm a Pathfinder with the Initiative." The human said, her dark hair drifting up slightly, being lifted by Aya's breeze. She was tense, scared, but she smiled none the less. Odd.

  
"Yes, you crossed darkspace. I've heard of your journey – Jaal, I have this in hand." Jaal almost snorted as he stopped just paced in front of the blue Angara. Turning to her, he lifted his hand as he addressed her.

 

"Evfra saw the ship come in and sent me to find out what's going on." He said dismissively. She knew why he was here, she simply wanted to handle things without Evfra's involvement.

 

"She's a human from another galaxy. A _Pathfinder_." Paaran Shie stated--as if he hadn't already heard. He strode towards the human, who looked up at him, yet did not take any steps back in her fear. His visor was telling him her heart rate was increasing and he leaned in close, examining her face. One could tell someone's truths from their eyes.  


"Aya is hidden, protected. What do you want?" He asked, trying not to study the vivid colors lacing her eyes. So many blues and greens in them, a stark contrast to her tan skin and dark hair. It made her eyes seem more vibrant than they were, almost Angaran.

 

"Well, first of all, we didn't initially plan on landing here.... _on fire_...kinda happened on accident. But, to be honest, I'm open to sharing what we know if you are." She shrugged, then smiled a smile that reached her eyes. "You know, if you guys don't kill me."

 

She wasn't lying. And, for a moment, Jaal found himself lost for words. He couldn't help the smile that came upon his lips, nor the amused flow of his bioelectricity. She was _interesting._


	11. Galaxies

Viveka didn't know what to think when the big purple Angara, Jaal apparently, came up to her. Much less when he leaned in so close. His eyes were fascinatingly _beautiful_ . Blues and greens intermingled with a hint of violet in a way her mind told her just wasn’t possible. Aqua around the edges, and sprinkled throughout, it was like he held a whole _Galaxy_ in his _eyes._ And in the center, an enchanting cat like pupil, surrounded very slightly by that aqua color. It was like a shooting star, racing through the shot.

 

She didn't even think to look away or step back. All she could do was stare at those eyes in that moment, until he spoke.

 

"Aya is hidden, protected. What do you want?" He had asked her, his accent heavy and his voice rich and deep. She could hear slight subharmonics, not as clear as a Turian or Drell, but they were there.

 

"Well, first of all, we didn't initially plan on landing here.... _on fire..._ kinda happened on accident. But, to be honest, I'm open to sharing what we know if you are." She said, hoping honesty was the best policy. She smiled, and for a moment he looked shocked. “You know, if you don’t kill me.”

 

Then, he chuckled. A deep throaty one that just made her grin wider. "That...would have been a _very_ bad plan." He said with a smile. "But honesty, _that_ would be a good start, and a good way not to get killed."

 

"Yeah, kinda didn't think lying would be a good first impression. Weird alien crash landing and all."

 

Jaal couldn't hold back another chuckle as he turned around and began walking. "I will inform Evfra. He'll be waiting for you in his office at the Resistance Headquarters. I'll meet you there."

 

Paaran Shie watched with a small scowl as he passed, and then faced her. "I will accompany you through our city. Your crew will stay on your ship. Follow me. Follow closely. Do not explore the city or speak to anyone. Evfra's guards will use force if necessary."

 

"Understood. Weird alien is weird and needs supervision. Is it okay to ask you questions?" Viveka asks, keeping close to Paaran Shie's heels... _were those heels? They had monkey like hand-feet. Palms? I really hope I don't get distracted and get lost and shot. Focus, Viv. Follow strange alien lady.  
_


	12. Strength

"Hey." Jaal's voice sounded reprimanding and the recruit winced.   
  
  


"It...really is the best one in the Resistance." The younger Angara said, shuffling back and handing him the rifle. He kept his head low, bowing his legs more in a submissive stance usually given when nervous. Jaal gave a gentle wave of reassuring bioelectrics. He wasn't mad, not at all. He was proud recruits wanted to keep his prized weapon when he let them borrow it for practice runs.

  


"I know." Jaal stated, holding his crafted weapon with pride as he watched the other Angara walk off. 

  


"Your city is beautiful." He recognized the voice as the human's. Unlike their species, her own vocal cords had not the capacity for more than one voice. It was a little odd, speaking to her. It was as if he were missing out on half the expression he would normally hear from his own people. Even stranger was her very tightly nit low output of bioelectricity. It was as the reports said, some aliens, if not all, had it, they just had very little. He turned his head as he watched Paaran Shie walking up with the human. 

  


"Thank you. You are the first outsider to see it." Paaran Shie stated, not taking notice of the recruit as he stood taller, keeping his front to the human as she passed him. A show of strength, intimidation. 

  


"I'm honored. Not suprised, considering our own run ins with the Kett, but honored none the less." Her soft smile spoke of natural honesty, as if it wasn't her place to lie. Jaal's visor registered that her heart had slowed from earlier, she'd obviously calmed down a bit from the greeting she'd received. It would likely change when they met Evfra. She hadn't even taken offense to the recruit's reaction. Interesting. 

  


Evfra didn't care for aliens much, yet this alien seemed comfortable around other aliens. 

  


"What happens if Evfra doesn't like me?" There was the small increase of heart rate. She'd worked herself up a little. She was worried.  


  


"He  _ won't _ , but you need to earn his trust." Shie didn't hold back. 

  


"He's responsible for everyone's safety. I know what that's like."  _ She was a leader? Her? What exactly did a Pathfinder do? _

  


"You're a leader." Paaran Shie stated rather than questioned. She never seemed to ask the right questions, in Jaal's opinion. Or enough questions.

  


"Trying to be."  _ What did that mean?  _

  


He watched as she strode inside with the Shie's permission, and he shut the door behind her. Effectively sealing Paaran Shie out of Resistance business, which was always their way. 

 

"Our experience with the Kett makes us naturally distrustful of all aliens." He says to the human, who nods, sending a worried look at the door. 

  


"Based on our own experience with the Kett, I'd say that's pretty valid. Also, just so you know, I know..." She paused and counted on her fingers. _So many fingers! So small! How did they grasp things? Keep hold of weapons?_ "...12? No, no 13 including Vorcha I think. Thirteen alien species including you and the Kett, and the only ones who don't like talking and just resort to violence first are the Kett. I mean, Vorcha are bad, but they'll cooperate with some mercenary factions. Batarian culture just makes it so they can't integrate well with our societies, they have a economy based around slave trade and male domination. So, most of them are pirates. But still, they don't just ...you know... _not talk_." She rambled. 

  


" _ Thirteen?"  _ Jaal questioned, shocked, but shook his head. Now was not the time to ask the questions he wanted answered. "Nevermind that, _yes_ , I suppose you really do understand, then. When the Archon came to Heleus, he demolished our sovereign state--took what he wanted, as if we were nothing. Now, the Kett mercilessly abduct Angara. Often, we never see our people again. Come this way, Evfra's waiting."

  


_ So many questions I have. Yet, they must wait. Evfra will have a fit if he thinks we lost the human on the way here.  _


	13. Resolve

"Kadara be damned, I won't lose Veold!" A blue, scarred Angara snapped in a deep, snarling voice. It seemed they all had some sort of subvocals as well as bioelectrics SAM was picking up. When she was close, she could feel it, but just barely. He stood there, leaning against the side of his desk just barely. He was not the most pleasant looking Angara.

  


"Evfra, this is one of the aliens from the Meelky Way--a Pathfinder." Jaal announced their arrival, and Viveka felt her nervousness rise. 

  


"'Pathfinder'." Evfra turned, his eyes turning to her. They were lighter than Jaals, and matched his skin almost seamlessly. The blues, white, and purples of his skin giving him a distinctly cold appearance. His face, scarred from what almost looked like a large animal's claws, held an almost regal look. He was much more angular in bone structure than Jaal, who had a rounder jawline and a less pronounced chin. His eyes were also more slanted and seemingly dark compared to Jaal's, making him look more threatening. "It's an aggressive move, coming to Aya."  
  
  


"It wasn't meant that way." Viveka said, scratching the back of her head. "I have an ark full of desperate people counting on me to find them a home before they starve." 

  


"Of course. I feel for you and your people. So, Pathfinder, never mind how you even found us--why are you here?" Evfra sat on the corner of his desk, his hands coming together as he leaned his arms on his thighs. He was showing her he thought she herself was not a threat--or not worth being defensive towards. He, however, was showing her he didn't care to trust her with his narrowed eyes and tight neck muscles. Her eyes drank in the details.  


  


Viveka stepped forward. This was an alliance she couldn't afford to lose.  _Nikita, lend me some of that attitude! I feel like I'm going to need it!_ She thought, hoping her sister would lend her strength for this battle of wills.  


	14. Wild

"Me and my team were on a planet, Eos. This planet had ancient structures--remnant, causing the planet to become uninhabitable. It's radiation levels were too high, when before we set our journey here, that and many other planets were livable. I soon discovered, after interacting with this technology, there was.....a vault. A key, if you would, on that planet. By bringing it online, it stopped the disruption and the radiation is rapidly decreasing to livable levels."

  


"Remnant. Recent intelligence supports that claim." Jaal said without thinking, stepping closer to the human, every fiber of his being wanting to ask questions.

  


"The vault also gave me a map of the stars, and there were worlds that seemed connected, only, there was a difference with the others and this planet. So, I came. I'm assuming there is a vault, I want to see the differences of this vault and other planets. For the sake of my people." She shifted uncomfortably. 

  


"That isn't exactly right." She sighs. "Okay, so, I  _ know  _ theres a vault here, I just...I'm too scared to tell you _how_ I know because I don't know you, I don't know if I can trust you not to _hurt_ us. It is something that can cause fear for many, and I am in a position where 100,231 of just humans rely on me to find them a home. This isn't counting the 127 asari, who knows how many krogan, turians, and salarians. Their pathfinders and arks haven't shown up. I..." She pauses, her eyes dropping for a moment then raising to look directly into Evfra's own."I think we need you more than you could need us, but I will do whatever it takes to gain you and your people's trust." 

  


Jaal watched with interest as she fidgeted. She was very honest, or trying to be. She had initially lied partially, then turned around and made it right. She could have left it at assumptions. She had even admitted to the Angara potentially not needing them, but that was not the case. She did not know exactly how badly they were doing in their war against the Kett. 

  


_ Her honesty isn't coming easy.  _ He noted, watching her clench her fists at her sides. She looked like she was upset. She had been honest, extremely so. She was scared, she had a lot of responsibility riding on her, and she couldn't turn back. 

  


Evfra stood, walking over to the windows and staring out at the rolling hills of Aya. The human followed. 

  


"You're right. There is a 'vault' out there, but it was shut years ago and the entrance hidden. We...Cannot help you." Evfra said, and Jaal couldn't bite his tongue.

  


"The Moshae could. She's our most revered scientist and elder. She knows this vault." 

  


Evfra turned his eyes on Jaal, his glare harsh. "But now the Kett have her, and our rescue attempts have failed. She is lost to us. And you." Evfra stalked over to him, and he could feel the elder Angara's bioelectrical field telling him to keep his mouth shut. 

  


He clenched his jaw. 

  


"There has to be some other way...Is there anyway I can help?" Asked, moving towards them, her hands behind her back and her shoulders straighter than before. She was confident in her abilities.

  


" _Arrogant_." Evfra says, not liking her body language. "I do not know you, let alone trust you, why would I want your help?" 

  


"I understand completely, however, you said so yourself. Your rescue attempts have failed. I have a well trained team, and I would be going in myself. You would be losing no soldiers in this, no resources. If we die, it would be for your cause, not ours. I say you have nothing to lose and everything to gain." She said, lifting her chin. "Not that we'll die. It'll take much more than the _Kett_ to bring down my team."

  


Jaal was...amazed. She seemed so sure. She had no idea what she was up against, yet here she was, ready to take on an impossible task. She was bold, passionate, wild. She was like a the winds of Aya. "Evfra. I feel...Evfra, what this alien says is extraordinary. The Moshae would want us to be brave and not let this chance pass." 

  


"Aw, thanks big guy." She quipped. He glanced over to see her beaming. 

  


"Jaal, you talk too much." Evfra said as Jaal holstered his weapon. He couldn't take his eyes off the human, this Pathfinder. The title fit. She finds her own path, takes it, and just  _ goes.  _

  


"Let me assess this alien. I'll be your eyes--I know you can spare me." Jaal said, almost humorously. Evfra glared at him, pulsing. He knew he was frustrated with this turn of events, and he really didn't care. He wanted--needed--to do this. He flashed a toothy grin at Evfra who growled at him in response, bristling.   


  


He hadn't been useful to the Resistance since he'd lost his way, anyway.


	15. Oddly Satisfying

"Evfra. I feel...Evfra, what this alien says is extraordinary. The Moshae would want us to be brave and not let this chance pass." As the words left the purple Angaran's lips Viveka couldn't help but smile.

 

"Aw, thanks big guy." She piped up, rocking back on her heels and dropping her previously hard stance.

 

"Jaal, you talk too much." Evfra said, unhappily. His arms crossed as he glared at the both of them.

 

"Let me assess this alien. I'll be your eyes--I know you can spare me." Jaal said with humor in his voice. Viveka blinked in surprise for a moment before excitement rushed through her.

 

"Go if you want. But when she tries to kill you, be prepared to strike first." Evfra said, and Viveka snorted.

 

"Have you seen this guy? He's huge. I'm kinda small to be taking him out you know." Viveka joked, placing a hand on her hip. "Seriously, though, thousands of people need me to make this work out, I'm a peacekeeper first and foremost. Unless it's Kett. Then we can see who kills more of them."

 

She rolls her shoulders as Evfra rolls his eyes. "Or shoot the alien _now_. I do not care."

 

" _Hey_!" Viveka called out as Evfra walked away.

 

Jaal chuckled. "I am Jaal Ama Darav. I'll be your envoy through Angaran space."   
  


"Viveka Sara Ryder, use which ever name for me you want. Not big on formalities. It's gonna be cozy, so I hope you like people." Viveka said, holding out her hand for a hand shake. He holds his out, only, awkwardly, his knuckles grazing hers. She moves hers in front of his and grasps his hand in a firm hand shake. He lets out a sigh through his nose, grabbing her forearm.

 

Elbows bent, fists in the air, the backs of their forearms met in the Angaran equivilent of a handshake. Ryder felt pleased to have learned something. "That's cool. See, we're already learning cultural differences!"

 

He shook his head with a small chuckle. "I hope I do not regret this."

 

"Nah, I mean, come on, you get to meet a bunch of new aliens! I'd be so excited if I were you." She said as they walked out of the Resistance Headquarters.

 

"So long as I do not have to kill you in your sleep."

 

"Yeah, that, well, we'll just have to figure out cultural differences and stuff so we don't get on each other's bad sides. You're not going to have to worry about any of us killing you, I mean, we could, but certainly _won't_." She grinned. "I'd be sad if I lost my new favorite purple alien crew member!"

 

"How can I be your favorite if you just met me?" He questioned, eyes unblinking as he stared at her.

 

"Your the favorite _purple_ alien. PeeBee is my favorite flirt. Lexi is my favorite medic. Drack is the favorite old alien. Kallo's the favorite salarian--ever. Suvi is the best red head in the universe. Liam is the favorite ex-cop. Cora is the best human ex-asari commando. Gil is my favorite sarcastic asshat!" She announced, listing everyone and grinning. "Everyone's my favorite, so no one is allowed to kill anyone."

 

Jaal laughed, it was deep and boistrous, startling some guards as they passed by. "You remind me of my mother."

 

Viveka let out a fake gasp, holding a hand over her heart. "Do I _look_ old enough to have birthed you? Are you calling me _old_?"

 

Their conversation was cut short as Jaal looked up in amazement at the Tempest. "Your ship...We have nothing like it."

 

"Just wait til you see the inside." She said with a wink and a grin.

 

"There is _more?"_ He said excitedly, and she felt more than saw the tingle of electricity around him.

 

"Oh, heck yeah. More species for you to encounter, things to explore, whole worlds to see!" She grinned. "Welcome to the Tempest, Jaal." Her arms spread out wide, and she lead the way up the ramp, walking backwards for a moment with a gleeful look in her eyes. Jaal quickly followed, a smile gracing his features.

 

For the first time in a long time, neither of them felt as lost as they had been. Viveka Ryder had felt she had done good, the first contact had gone well with the Angara. No bloodshed. No violence. It was natural for them to be naturally distrustful, especially with the Kett around. Jaal Ama Darav felt he'd stumbled upon something spectacular, something magnificently exciting, endlessly so. Something his mind was made for.

 

And so, together, they boarded the Tempest with a little less weight on their souls.


End file.
